Night Owl
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Toudou Chizuru can't sleep. As she lies awake trying to figure out how to alleviate this problem, a certain very 'awake' part of her husband gives her an idea for a devious little game... Oneshot, Heisuke/Chizuru, this is literally just smut; I have no idea where this came from but yes Smut Alert!


Hi. I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself for the millionth time but the computer has been broken for quite a while, and I have been sitting on this story since March. _March._ Three stories since then, actually. The computer broke. I dropped my digital camera into the ocean. My phone SD card corrupted. I dropped my mp3 player into a puddle. It's been a month for me and technology.

But _luckily_ all of this madness has ::hopefully:: left me alone for now, and I have a brand new lovely computer with all of my files still intact. So yay! Silver linings.

Anyway, I am very excited to get all of this out to you so I'm just going to get going. This wouldn't leave my head after the Heisuke Musical, so it's short and dirty (and a **lemon** ). I really don't know why it's always with Heisuke that Chizuru acts like this, but hey, why not.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

"talking" _thinking_ ((me))

 **Night Owl**

Toudou Chizuru couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't figure out why. She'd tried everything: counting sheep, a glass of water, warm milk…nothing worked. Her brain simply wouldn't turn off. Her eyes closed tighter in frustration as she settled herself more comfortably in her slumbering husband's embrace, bringing one of his arms to close tightly around her stomach. _Lucky,_ she pouted, feeling Heisuke's relaxed, even breathing brush lightly against her ear, _how does he do it?_ _I swear, we'd barely settled down and he was out like a light._ She sighed, gently pressing back against his chest. She really didn't want to disturb him, but at this point Heisuke's comforting presence was the only card she had left to play. _I'm never going to be able to get up in the morning…at this rate, I might as well just get up and start breakfast now—wait a minute…_

Chizuru's thoughts derailed as a certain part of Heisuke's anatomy was brought to her attention. A very insistent, very much _awake_ part that was pressing into the small of her back. _Is he—?_ Chizuru shifted in his arms, turning around to see him as well as she could in the darkness of the room. He continued to sleep peacefully, a shadow of a relaxed smile barely visible on his lips.

Chizuru carefully trailed a hand down his body, gently palming his arousal. _What is he dreaming about?_ She wondered, her curiosity increasing exponentially as her over-energized mind latched onto this new development enthusiastically. She really didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time one part of him already _was_ up (in a manner of speaking), so it really couldn't hurt, right?

Chizuru's body tingled with excitement as an idea for a little game rapidly formed in her mind. Now that she was thinking about Heisuke's unintentional…situation, she couldn't stop herself from wanting Heisuke awake as fast as possible. But simply shaking him awake wouldn't be fun; no, she needed to be gentle so he wouldn't get mad. She wanted him to be… _pleased_ when he woke up. So…what would it take to wake Heisuke up? Chizuru was now very eager to find out.

Resolve set, Chizuru started out slowly, gently carding a hand through his soft brown hair. Heisuke barely even reacted; a small sigh of contentment escaped his lips, and that was it. She figured as much would happen. Her husband had gotten far too used to the peaceful village they lived in, and now instead of waking from any little noise in the night like an ex-Captain of the Shinsengumi would, he usually slept like a rock. She needed to get more serious if she wanted to wake him up and get at the prize that she now very much desired. Her body thrummed with anticipation as she gently slipped a hand into the folds of his yukata, the tie holding it together already loosened in his sleep. She brushed her hand down his strong stomach before bringing it back up, grazing his nipple. Heisuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but there was no other reaction.

Finding herself limited by their position, Chizuru softly pushed on Heisuke's shoulder, encouraging him to lie on his back. He let out a cute little sigh as he did so, and Chizuru smiled before she shifted as well, moving to straddle his hips. She decided to turn it up a notch and leaned down, pressing heated kisses down his jawline to his collarbone. She felt him shift underneath her as she went straight for the kill, biting down on his nipple and tugging slightly. She looked up, expecting to see bleary and confused turquoise eyes staring back at her, but was disappointed to discover that Heisuke was still asleep. Not to be deterred, she continued to kiss down his chest as she nosed his yukata out of the way, her cheek brushing against his now-very-noticeable arousal. She felt him squirm again, and she decided enough was enough before bringing her lips to his arousal, kissing it wetly through the fabric. Heisuke let out a little groan as she placed sinful little kisses on every part the fabric allowed her access to, but still he did not wake up.

She sighed, exasperated and more than a little turned on herself. She knew her husband was a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous. "Wake up…" she muttered to herself as she opened his yukata entirely and delicately helped him out of his straining fundoshi. She traced his bare arousal with her fingertips, and he groaned again, head shifting to the side as his brows furrowed.

"That's it," she encouraged, more to herself than anything as she absently pressed her center against his leg. "Almost there…" Heisuke moaned softly as Chizuru took his head into her mouth, his hands subconsciously tightening in the sheets.

Chizuru slowly worked his length into her mouth, but still he would not wake up. She was rapidly losing patience at her self-imposed game, becoming frazzled and lost in her own desire. She just wanted him to open his eyes and eye her lustfully and reach out, flipping her over and spreading her legs wide before—

 _Enough,_ Chizuru thought in a haze, mind completely enslaved to pleasure as she let Heisuke fall from her mouth, raising her hips to line him up with her entrance.

" _Heisuke,"_ she moaned in abandon as Heisuke shifted restlessly beneath her. " _Please_ Heisuke," she said again as the tip of his arousal slipped inside her. She braced herself with two hands on his chest, nails lightly scratching his skin as she held herself off of him. She really, _really_ wanted him awake now. Her game had gone way too far, and now she just wanted her Heisuke to hold her, to love her—

She leaned down, heatedly bringing her lips to his as she tried to coax him awake, brushing her tongue against his lips. Thankfully, she started to feel him responding, and she moved her lips against his fervently, trying desperately to pull him from dreamland. When she felt Heisuke's body jolt underneath her she knew she had succeeded, and she pulled back to see bewildered and sleep-ridden eyes staring at her, desperately trying to take in the surprising situation. His hands automatically came to her waist to steady her as Heisuke tried to comprehend the lust coursing through his body despite just coming awake. Chizuru gave him a relieved smile.

"Chizuru, _what—_ " Heisuke started in a rough voice, but his question broke off in a moan as Chizuru rotated her hips, and he slipped inside her a little more.

"Thank god," Chizuru said before her hips dropped down, sheathing him fully inside her. Heisuke's body reacted automatically despite his confusion, and his hands tightened their grip on her hips as he thrust upwards into her welcoming heat. Chizuru moaned her approval, raising her hips again and sliding back down. However, her own pace wasn't good enough; not tonight. She wanted _Heisuke,_ Heisuke's pace and Heisuke's presence completely overwhelming hers. With that thought in mind, she braced herself on his arms and shifted, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him close once she was settled back down on the futon.

"Heisuke, _please,_ " Chizuru begged him, lifting her hips up in a wordless plea for him to satisfy her need as she ran he hands unthinkingly through his hair.

Despite the overall feeling of being poleaxed that Heisuke couldn't quite seem to shake off, he decided to stop thinking about anything but their pleasure once Chizuru's molten brown eyes looked up at him, urgently demanding his undivided attention to the matter at hand. He leaned down to seal his lips over hers as he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward with practiced ease. Chizuru moaned in relief, matching his thrusts step for step as she felt herself climbing higher and higher towards oblivion. Heisuke's hands traced up her sides, palming her breasts as his tongue danced with hers, the movement of his hips quickly losing any level of finesse as he focused on speed and their completion. Chizuru's hands slid from his hair, over his shoulders and down his back as she gave up trying to keep up with his pace, loudly voicing her approval as she became overwhelmed by his attentions.

"I don't know what you were doing," Heisuke murmured, breaking away from her lips as he nibbled none-too-gently at her ear, "but it worked." He suddenly shifted back, using both hands to push her legs open as wide as he could before he drove himself into her sweet spot at a relentless pace. Chizuru shuddered, nails scratching at his back as her body spasmed, falling over the edge with an impassioned shout.

" _Heisuke!"_ she cried out, and he continued through her climax, trying his best to drive her to new heights before he lost himself to his own passion, a broken form of her name slipping from his lips as he gripped her thighs with a bruising force, spending himself inside her. Panting harshly after coming down from his high, he used the last of his strength to gather Chizuru into his arms, reversing their position so she settled comfortably against his chest. There was a moment of blissful silence as Heisuke caught his breath, mentally replaying what had happened from the instant he'd awoken until now. He quirked a crooked grin at the top of Chizuru's head. She really was a little minx. _His_ little minx.

"Chizuru…not that I'm mad or anything, but what was _that?_ " he asked. However, he received no response. Confused, Heisuke shifted his position so he could see Chizuru's face. She was fast asleep.

Letting out a playful chuckle at the antics of his wife, Heisuke settled the two more comfortably on the futon. It could wait until the morning, he supposed; and besides, who knows? Maybe he'd give _her_ a surprise…

-((The End!))-

Since it's been two months since I've really looked at this….I can't believe I wrote this. I _really_ wonder how my mind works sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short piece of straight up smut. Please leave me a review! :D

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
